Example embodiments of the inventive concepts relate to manufacturing a light source module.
Due to stated customer preference in the fields of display devices and light emitting devices using light emitting diodes (LEDs) as light sources, important considerations in light source module manufacturing may include value engineering (VE) designs that enable reduced device sizes and reductions in production costs. Altering lenses may allow these conditions to be satisfied. Lenses may decrease optical distances between LEDs and a target plane and may increase a pitch between the LEDs.
In an LED module manufactured through a surface-mount technology (SMT) process of an LED and a lens, the degree of coaxial precision of the LED and the lens may affect the quality of the light source module. For example, defects in the degree of coaxial precision may cause defects in optical uniformity including a Mura phenomenon. Therefore, inspection of a state in which the lens and the LED are mounted may be important.
In some cases, and in accordance with a decrease in the degree of integration of LEDs, an inspection method according to which inspection of a state in which the lens and the LED are mounted is implemented may have limitations such as a reduction in process efficiency and a consequent decrease in productivity.